(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a light-duty electric crane, comprising a base, a supporting mast, a boom and an electric winch, for installation thereof in a light truck for hoisting objects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are different types of derricks and cranes for use with different particular applications. The type that is most commonly seen is also the simplest and mainly includes a clamping base and a boom derrick to cooperate with pulleys, a motor and guy ropes. Such type crane is used for hoisting objects from a lower area to a higher area. Generally, heavy-duty cranes used in trucks are complicated and expensive, and such type of crane usually requires a hydraulic system for operation.